


The Brilliance of Sunflowers

by KeanBlade



Series: Color of Vermilion- AU's of the au color in red. [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Silly, Time Travel, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Naruto has a tendency to get himself in odd situations; Neji says it's a problem, Naruto says it's a gift. But this on is definitely a doozy if he really is looking at a living Tobirama Senju, not that he cares- Tobirama! So where's Madara then?A sort of direct follow up to Eye of the Moon, kind of.





	The Brilliance of Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomniacForevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/gifts).

> um. It's a long story at this point, you probably want to read at least Eye of the Moon for this to make sense; but basic version is Tobirama died healing Izuna and Madara fell in love with his memory as the village was built. Shit happened, Madara left, Zestu happened, the 4th war tied to happen but an Edo Tensei Tobirama wasn't having that shit and shut it down. He and Madara bonded with Naruto and then re-died. Then this silliness

There was a blinding flash of light, it was largely ignored; strange lights just happened when Tobirama was around.

Naruto was confused. Excited too! It was very exciting to appear in a big battlefield he didn’t know and see what was going on! …..maybe he should move out of the way? Because- wow! That was a lot of fire- everyone seemed pretty intent on killing each other and he didn’t want to cramp their style or something; that was just rude manners when you fell into someone else’s ‘deeply personal and meaningful struggle with the foes that plague them’. He had been told _several_ times he wasn’t allowed to just start talking to people and running their narrative arcs willy-nilly, so he was going to be good. He wasn’t going to do anything except get out of the wa- _Tobirama!!!!_

Naruto shot across the field, all but bouncing in joy at seeing his brother/sensei/father/uncle/something, the last time he had seen Tobirama-sensei (that worked fine) he had been disintegrating after the Edo Tensei was released and Madara was screaming (where _was_ Madara-sama?) so he was here! And alive (probably, never could be sure in Naruto’s experience)! And fighting a shouty Uchiha! So, everything was normal, “Sensei!!! Yay!!” ok, maybe that was a bit much, what with throwing himself right at the Senju, but he really was excited to see Tobirama-sensei and it was so obvious that Tobirama was only playing so it was fine that he had to move a little faster and stuff to get Naruto out of the way of a fireball.

(Naruto had no idea the sort of attention he had gotten when he yelled, no idea most everyone was watching him throw himself at the albino and Tobirama make an almost impossible twist in midair as he called up a wave of water to protect the random blond flying through the air and caught the boy- young man?- happy shrieking his name, clearly already defensive even though there didn’t seem to be any familiarity. Had no idea what went through people’s heads to see the White Demon protect some random kid, to see how much skill he still had to call on- had he been holding back all this time?-, to see how pretty his hair was in the wind- _no! bad Madara!_)

Naruto didn’t care (well, he _did_, a little, Neji would be sad if his hair was too short so he should pay more attention to fire really) to busy trying to squeeze Sensei even through the blue armor and reveling in the hand patting his hair- the other one was doing something water related, stopping the fireballs maybe? Naruto didn’t care- except- Naruto pulled back and look at Tobirama and said with the sternest expression he could manage “Sensei, stop playing with your food, it’s rude to let people run around thinking they’re your rivals when you can squash them. There are better ways to make friends.” and then he brightened “That’s what Sakura told me! I don’t think that’s totally what I was doing, I think I didn’t know if I could squash them, but I know you can, so you should listen to Sakura- she’s scary even in the wrong time.” Tobirama-sensei was blinking down at him (so _tall_) even as at least one Uchiha squawked in the background- the fire had stopped though- and he tilted his head, eyes on Naruto’s happuri; which was also _Tobirama’s _happuri, something he seemed to have figured out if the thoughtful way he tapped the metal on Naruto was any indication.

(People gaped. Lots of them did. Except Touka, she was laughing so hard she was crying. Madara looked shell shocked and Hashirama was joining in on the gaping; it was a very normal Naruto reaction really.)

Tobirama-sensei nodded and looked over Naruto’s shoulder “He’s from the future, several decades at least I think, though you clearly know me. What’s your name?” the blond bounced backwards and grinned brightly “I’m Naruto and I’m going to leave a Legacy to be proud of, just like you! You’ll see, when I hand down the happuri it’ll be even better than it is now!” Tobirama smiled a little (there was a strange little noise somewhere to the left, Naruto’s Uchiha meter said it was one of them, as usual) and nodded “Good, I would expect nothing less from my own Legacy. How did you get here?” Naruto glowed at the praise, he had _missed _them even though they had only been in his life for a few days, when he met them had been the first time someone jus believed in Naruto at first look; no questions or doubts, just agreed that he could _be_ something. They changed everything for him (where was Madara-sama? He had never seen Tobirama-sensei without the other man before, it was odd) and he was _sooo_ happy he got to see them again even if it was bad manners to ‘disrupt their angst’ “I don’t know! Lee said that opening the Fifth Gate was always interesting in a controlled environment, but Kurama wasn’t around so I only have a little of his chakra- sort of a tether-y thing- and then it was the day before a red moon and maybe I was messing with the hiraishin and Tenten had seals out, so who knows! I think it’ll wear off before long though, I can kinda feel it.”

(Madara was going to figure this out, because apparently Tobirama had been going easy on them? According to the blond anyway. And then he wished he didn’t want to know, _fucking time travel_)

Naruto frowned looking around curiously now that Tobirama was making thoughtful noises and hand signs around him and checking his chakra or something (Naruto was being very good and staying still), there were lots of people standing around watching him, which was odd, he would have sworn this was a battle- _Oh! Madara-sama!!_ Naruto made a high-pitched sound all but vibrating where he stood, he was trying so hard to be _still_, but he really wanted to go hug Madara-sama! The second Tobirama-sensei drew back Naruto bounded into Madara-sama’s chest with a happy fox noise, wiggling as he pounced on the Uchiha; Madara was a little more confused but Naruto understood Tobirama-sensei had the effect on things generally. In fact, Naruto could feel Tobirama-sensei coming over to them even as he hugged the older man. **_Oh!! Oh! _**IF THIS WAS THE WARING CLANS THEN- !!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto bounced back just as Tobirama reached them, using the advantage of surprise and unpredictability (!) he managed to grab both of them- two of the best shinobi of any age- and shoved their faces together (he had gotten good at doing it just right Konoha when Gaara and Lee were being sad at each other- Sakura told him he shouldn’t do it because it could be really uncomfortable but he thought she would understand now- you had to make it an actual kiss not just a head bash, but Naruto was good at it).

(Madara was confused, one moment he was watching things go to shit the next there was some blond time traveler- that knew Tobirama- hugging him like he was a long lost relative, and somehow he even felt like it, the kid _needed_ the hug if the way he clung was anything to go by. And then next thing he knows he’s kissing the- ridiculously attractive- Senju, not a great kiss, but _definitely_ a kiss; Madara pulled back about to ask what the hell was going on, and then he met Tobirama’s eyes- for once unguarded and open in shock- and thought _oh. **Oh**. You. You are the Center of my entire world. _It would have taken a stronger Uchiha then Madara to not immediately pull Tobirama right back into another kiss, one the other man all but lunged into as it turned _searing_.)

Naruto cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot “As much as I am totally behind you making out on the battlefield and discovering your deathless- literally- love, I’d really like a hug before I go again and I can feel Kurama pulling me back.” Tobirama-sensei pulled back and Madara-sama muttered something to him that made his eyes go soft and warm before they both reached out and dragged him right into their embrace. It reminded Naruto of the last embrace they had given him, right before Tobirama died again and Madara followed him; that one had been good but it had _hurt_, this one wasn’t quite as good because they didn’t know him but he also knew that this was a start from them not the ending it had been last time (he understood branching timelines, so there Sakura! Neji told him) so it was nice in a whole new way. This time it was him that faded out of their embrace as Kurama’s chakra called him to his rightful time.

(Madara smiled at Tobirama, “I choose you.”)


End file.
